The main objective of our proposed research program is to continue the study of temporamandibular joint problems with particular emphasis on psychological and physiological factors in MPD syndrome and the objective evaluation of various physical, pharmacological and psychological treatment modalities. Because other atypical facial pain syndromes seem to resemble MPD syndrome etiologically as well as clinically, increased emphasis also will be placed on research involving such problems. Appropriate psychometric testing and physiologic monitoring procedures, similar to those used in the analyses of TMJ and MPD syndrome patients will be employed in this aspect of the project.